My Complicated Sophomore Year
by rcs17
Summary: Clary Fray is a sophomore. She has had one mediocre relationship with her best friend. But when the new kids come, one starts to to take an interest in her. Will he break her heart? Or will he be everything she has ever wanted? The first chapters aren't very good, but it gets a lot better. My second fan fic. Clace, but some other pairings. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

I walked into St. Xavier's with a supersweet black coffee in my hands. First say of school. Again. Sophomore year was supposed to be easy. I headed to homeroom and found my best friend, Simon. He was my only friend. Over the summer, he admitted that he was in love with me, so we tried dating. Didn't end up so great. We figured out that it wasn't going to work out. We were awkward with each other for a while, but now the awkwardness was over.

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to him. He smiled as the teacher walked in. The bell rang shrilly. "Take your seats " the teacher said.

He wrote _Mr. Levi _on the chalkboard. He then handed out our schedules. Mine looked like this:

**Clarissa Fray**

**Prd 1- GT English **

**Prd 2- GT Algebra II**

**Prd 3-Adv. Art 10**

**Prd 4- Chemistry**

**Prd 5- AP Government**

**Prd 6- Lunch**

**Prd 7-French**

I exchanged schedules with Simon. I only had Lunch with him. It was better than last year. For Simon, it would be ok because he had other friends. I only had Simon. But I have learned to deal with it. "hey." Saimo said, breaking me from my thoughts. 'Who is that kid?"

I looked to where he was pointing. There was a boy with golden hair, golden eyes and golden skin sitting at a desk, flirting with Aline. She was nice to Clary though. He caught her staring at him, and he smirked. With a wink, he turned his attention to ALine. I rolled my eyes. The bell rang, sending me and Simon to first period. I slid into a set in the back of the room. If Simon wasn't in my class, I sit in the back, not drawing attention to myself. I took my sketchbook out of my bag and started drawing. I started drawing my house. Really my mom's fiancé's house. We moved in with him a few years ago. I was so immersed in my drawing, that I did not notice someone looking over my shouder. "That's very good"

I turned around to see the golden boy standing behind me, studying my drawing. "Thanks" I said. I started sketching the trees on my lawn. "My name's Jace, by the way. Jace Lightwood."

"Clary. Clary Fray." I responded. He took the seat next to me. The bell rang , so I put my sketchbook in my bag. "take your seats." The teacher said.

"My name is Ms. Goldine." The teacher started. "The person next to you will be you partner for projects for at least this semester.' I looked at Jace. This was going to be an interesting year,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

CPOV

Lunch couldn't have come fast enough. I sat in the front of the cafeteria with Simon. Simon was talking about his chemistry teacher. "He gave a kid detention for sneezing!" He said.

But I wasn't listening. I was eating quickly so she could spend some drawing time. "Excuse me. Can I sit here?" asked a female voice.

A tall, beautiful girl with ink black hair and charcoal colored eyes was holding her tray of food. Simon's jaw dropped. The girl smirked. "Sure," I said, making room for the girl. She sat down.

"My name is Isabelle, by the way," she said. "I was homeschooled for a while, so I don't know anyone." "My name is Clary and this is my best friend Simon." I responded. "Can I see your schedule for a sec?" Isabelle nodded and handed her the schedule. "You're in my Algebra class! I didn't notice. Sorry."

Isabelle shrugged. "It's ok. I don't think you would have noticed. I was sitting with my brother at the back of the room. A crowd of girls crowded us. He is such a babe-magnet."

"Oh!" I said. "Who is he?" "Well, his name is-" Isabelle started.

"I can't believe you actually forgot me, Clare-Bear!" Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see none other than Jace Lightwood looking at me.

"This guy is your brother?" They looked nothing alike. They were both tall, but the resemblance stopped there. "Adopted." Isabelle said, dismissively.

That explained it. But before I could say anything, Jace's fan club showed up. Simon and I rolled our eyes. I resumed looking at Isabelle's schedule. "Cool! You also only have seven periods!" Simon glanced at her schedule.

"Yeah. Why?" "We both aren't taking gym." I responded. At that moment, my brother, Jon, walked over. He was as tall as Jace, with white blond hair and black eyes. He was an awesome brother. "Hey, I won't be able to give you a ride home today," he said. "I gotta go somewhere after school."

"How am I supposed to go home then?" I asked, incredulously. "You can ride with me!" Isabelle said.

"Thank you." Jon said gratefully. "I'm Jon Fray."

"Isabelle Lightwood" Isabelle replied. With a nod, Jon walked off. "Thanks again." I said.

The bell rang, signaling that I had to go to French. And who else was there, but Mr. Golden-ass himself. I picked at the seat furthest away from him. But unfortunately, the teacher that introduced herself as Madame Cabelle made a seating chart. She put me next to Jace. I groaned. Why did this always happen to me? I actually didn't know why I didn't want to sit with Jace. I guess it was because of his fan club. "Parlez avec une partinaire," Mme. Cabelle said.

I turned and reluctantly talked to Jace. "Je vais aller avec toi après l'école." I said to Jace. "C'est bon." Jace said. "Clary, voulez-vous aller à la danse avec moi?"

I froze. "Fine." Jace smiled. Not a smirk. A genuine smile. "Merci, belle." he said.

I blushed and started to draw the bush outside of the window. ... I walked with Jace to their car. It was a porche. A boy that looked a lot like Isabelle was sitting in the front seat. He had ice blue eyes and a kind face. "Hi." I said nervously. "I'm Clary."

"Alec. I'm a junior." he said. I nodded and gave him directions to my house. When we arrived, I thanked him for the ride. I could feel Jace's gaze burning into the back of my head, but I didn't turn around. I went straight to m room. I laid down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. Why did I say yes? I thought. Then I realized why.

I was I love with Jace Lightwood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

CPOV

I was dreading school. For one, I would have to see Jace. Another, because it was SCHOOL. I put on loose jeans and a band tshirt, courtesy of Simon. Jon gave me a ride to school. I put my headphones in and shuffled my music. I walked to my first period. I was greeted at the door by Isabelle. "Hey, Clary!"

"Hi Izzy." I mumbled. Before I could walk in, Isabelle was talking about my outfit. "...those jeans flatter nothing. And a band tee? Really? We need to go shopping." I groaned. I hated shopping.

"No groaning! We are going after school!"

"Fine. Let me tell Jon." I said. I whipped out my phone and sent Jon a text.

_** Hey. I'm going to The mall with Izzy after school. **_

_Izzy?_

**_Isabelle. Lightwood_**.

_ Oh. Have fun;)_

**_Yeah, not really. C u later._**

I flipped my phone closed and walked into my class. Jace was already sitting down, with a group of sluts crowding. I rolled my eyes and went to the seat next to him. I took out my sketchbook and started to work on my drawing of the bush I started yesterday. He waved the girls away and turned his attention to me. "Hey, Clare." He said. I focused on my drawing. Shade under the bush, shadow... "Clarissa Fray, say something." Jace said, furiously.

"Go screw yourself." I said, glaring at him. Jace chuckled and gave me a sexy grin. I swallowed and continued drawing buds in the bush. He gave an exasperated sigh. "Ok," he said. "What did I do?"

I looked at him and put my pencil down. "I can't help but think that you only want to go to the dance with me because you want t get me in bed." I admitted, quietly. Jace looked stunned. He composed himself and looked me straight in the eyes. I could see the hurt in them. "Clary," he started. "You're beautiful and talented. I know I've only known you for one day, but I really like you. Your feisty attitude makes me smile."

I looked down, ashamed. "I thought you were a player because you we're flirting with Aline and those other girls."

"I was flirting with Aline, because I wanted to make you jealous." Jace said. "I'm 100% virgin." I looked at him. Green clashed with gold. "You didn't even know me."

"But I saw you, and I fell in love with you." He said. "Can't you see that?"

Ms. Goldine called attention to the class. She said we were watching a video. That gave me perfect time to think. This was moving too fast. I met him and realized I loved him on the same day. Nothing like that had ever happened to me. Or anyone, for that matter. I knew what I had to do.

Lunch came and I waited. Isabelle and Simon were sitting at the table, talking. What about, don't know. I was looking. Then I saw him. Jace. He was walking out of the cafeteria. I followed him. "Jace." He whipped around, and saw me. Something flashed in his gold eyes, but before I could figure out what it was, it went away as sudden as it came. "What do you want, Clarissa?" he asked, coldly.

I took a deep breath. "Jace," I started. "I didn't mean to offend you. I shouldn't have judged you. If you still want me to go to the dance with you, I will. Wholeheartedly. But I completely understand if you don't want to."

Jace walked towards me fast. "Jace-" But his lips silenced me. They were hard at first. Then he let up, and he gently parted my lips with his, slowly and carefully. He pulled away. I rested my head on his chest. "This is going to fast." He said, mostly to himself.

I laughed and pulled away from him. We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria together. When we got to the cafeteria, we let go of each other's hands. I don't think we wanted everyone to know just yet. Jace covered up nicely by sitting next to Izzy and I sat next to Simon.

"Not one more shop!" I moaned to Izzy. We had hit three stores, and had eight bags. I hated shopping. I don't know if I've mentioned that yet. "Fine." Isabelle muttered. "Are you going to the homecoming dance?"

I paused. "Yeah," I said carefully. Isabelle squealed. "We can go together with Simon!"

"I'm actually not going to be able to go with you guys." I said. Isabelle looked at me. "You have a date?" she asked. I nodded. "Who?"

I looked at her. "I'll tell you at some point, Iz." But when exactly? I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

CPOV

"Come on, Clary!" Jon yelled. I rolled my eyes. We had five minutes until we had to leave, but Jon always insists that we go early. Probably to go hang out with sluts. He has never had a good girlfriend, but he is not a player. Usually, I would hate how Jon keeps nagging me to go early. But today, I wanted to spend some time with Jace.

I went down stairs and got into Jon's Cadillac. He drove me to school in silence, with the exception to the 'oldies' music blasting into the car. He knows how I hate this music. Lets just say that I was happy to get out of the car. I walked through the school to English. It was empty except for Jace. Even the teacher wasn't there. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. I pulled away because I heard a gasp at the door. I turned around in Jace's arms to see Isabelle standing in the door way with her mouth open. I could sense Jace grinning. Isabelle turned to me. "Clary," she said. "Jace is your date to the dance?"

I nodded, slowly and turned my head to see Jace staring at his sister. He looked at me. "You didn't tell Izzy?" He whispered.

I cocked my head. "I didn't know if you wanted me to." Jace just shrugged as Isabelle smirked and left the room as Simon was just about to enter. I could just faintly hear Izzy explaining to Simon "...they are an item." She was saying smugly.

Simon's eyes widened, but then he started smiling. I was happy that my best friend was happy for me. Jace proceeded to kiss me as people started coming in.

By lunch time, half of the school knew that Jace and I were dating. I couldn't find out why it was so important. Then I realized that Jace was the hottest guy in the whole school. I was walking to the cafeteria when I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Clary!"

I turned around to see my overprotective older brother trying to catch up to me. "Clary," he said. "Are you seriously dating Jace Lightwood?" "Yeah." I said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Just be careful," he said.

"You don't even know him." I shot back.

"You barely know him," he retorted. I rolled my eyes.

Jon shook his head. "If he does anything you don't like, tell me," he says, rubbing his fist.

I had to laugh at that, but I didn't. I just nodded and turned around. The cafeteria was full, but there were no girls near my boyfriend. My boyfriend. It sounded right. I sat down next to him and he kissed my cheek. Simon pretended to gag. For the a thousandth time, I rolled my eyes. I was doing that a lot. But I was surrounded by a lot of stupid boys today.

IPOV(from the time she walks in to English)

I walked into the English room to say hi to Clary, when I was stopped by the sight of her kissing my brother. I gasped. I didn't mean to, though. I was surprised. Clary seemed like the girl who wouldn't fall for Jace. Jace wasn't a player, but everyone thought that he was. They must have heard me, because they stopped and turned around. They both looked embarrassed. "Clary," I started. "Jace is your date to the dance?"

She nodded and Jace whispered in here ear. She shook her head and whispered back. I smirked and left the room. I bumped into Simon. I had developed a small crush on him, but I never ever have crushes. Ever. I quickly explained to Simon. "I just walked in on Jace and Clary kissing. They are an item." He looked into the room and smiled. He looked adorable. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away, so my brother and Clary could have some privacy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

CPOV

"Not that dress, Iz!" I complained. I had been in her room for the past hour, getting ready for the dress. She already had her makeup on. Dark blue eyelids blending to black at the edges brought out her eyes. I had no dress yet. She was picking out various dresses, showing them to me and I would try it on. She had pulled out a silk pink dress with ruffles on the chest. I hated pink. She pulled out a black dress. "It's stretchy." she explained.

Good. Because the dress was tiny. I went to her pink bathroom and pulled the dress on. It was short. It just barely brushed my mid thighs. I stepped out. "Perfect!" Izzy said. I looked down. "If it's this short on me, then what is it on you?" Isabelle smirked. "On me it's a shirt."

I rolled my eyes. She sat me down at the vanity. I closed my eyes as she started brushing powders onto my face. Then she worked on my hair, tucking various strands up. I looked in the mirror. What had Isabelle done? My eyes were smoky, deep set, mysterious and my hair was pulled up on a sophisticated knot on my head. The black made my hair redder and my eyes greener. I turned to her.

"Isabelle, is Alec gay?" She froze.

"How did you find out?" She asked, relaxing a bit. I shrugged. "You absolutely cannot tell anyone."

"Not even Jace?" Izzy shook her head. "Especially Jace." I understood. Alec deserved his privacy. I turned around so Izzy could change. When she was done, I looked at her. Her dress was a deep blue silk that matched her eye shadow perfectly. We both looked great. "Who is your date?" I asked. To my surprise, she blushed. I turned away.

"Go," she commanded. "Your boyfriend is waiting for you." I blushed, but stepped out of her room. The Lightwood's house was... Big. Very. I walked towards the family room. Jace was waiting for me. His jaw dropped when he saw me. I smiled nervously. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. He pulled back, frowning. Then, his hand reached out and pulled he clips out of m hair. The warm curls flooded over my shoulders giving them immediate warmth. Jace tossed the clips on the couch and smiled."You look beautiful," he breathed.

I smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves unbuttoned and pulled up. A couple of buttons were undone at the top, giving him a relaxed look. He took my hand in his. Jace lead me out the door to his black Cadillac. I got into the front seat and we drove to the dance.

The multicolored lights flashed in the gym. Jace and I were dancing. He was a great dancer, unlike Simon. When the song finished, Jace whispered in my ear. "Let's go get some drinks." I nodded. He pulled me to the drinks counter and we both got cokes. Jace stopped drinking and smirked. "What?" I asked. "Look." I turned around to look at where he was pointing.

Walking into the room was Isabelle and Simon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

CPOV

I didn't know what to expect. I never thought Isabelle would go with Simon as a date. But at least she got Simon to clean up a bit. He was wearing a gray shirt and jeans. The dull gray brought out his warm brown eyes. I looked at Jace and smiled. I don know why, but I was happy. Jace steeped in front of me and bowed. "May I have this dance?" he said, with a perfect English accent.

I smiled and nodded. He lead me out to the floor, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached up and put my arms around his neck. He looked lovingly into my eyes. But he broke contact quickly, a furious expression on his face. I stepped back from him. "What?" I asked.

I watched him stare at Isabelle and Simon. They were making out passionately. I guess this is when Jace went into 'overprotective older brother' mode. I would know. This is exactly the mode that Jon goes into. I followed him as stomped towards the couple. "Jace-" I tried.

He didn't stop. I grabbed his arm. "Jace! Stop." This time, he stopped and looked at me. I continued. "This is exactly how Jon gets. It's annoying. From the younger sister's aspect, it is infuriating. It's awesome that you care so much about her, but really. Stop."

He looked at me. "Sorry." He mumbled. I smiled. "Do you do this to all of Izzy's dates?"

He smirks, his arrogance kicking in. "Only the ones I see her make out with, which is most of them. She keeps getting on my case on how her boyfriends shouldn't have black eyes." I loved that he cared, but I don't think Izzy saw it.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go dance. Or do you want to leave?" Jace glanced at Isabelle, Simon's hand now around her waist. "Let's go." He said grinning. We got. To his car, and then he drove us to a to a restaurant. The sign outside said Taki's. he grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"This is the best restaurant in all of New York," he said. "Actually, the best restaurant in the whole damn world." When we walked in, Jace grabbed a secluded booth. The waitress, Kaelie, handed them menus, and winked at Jace. But he was too busy staring at me. I blushed.

"You're right. That was awesome." We were at m house out half an hour later. He walked me to my door. "When am I ever wrong?" I rolled my eyes. I was about to say good night when his lips pressed against mine. I instantly relaxed and wrapped my arms around him, my hands going into his hair. He parted my lips with his, softly and carefully. He tasted like the sweet potato fries that he ate at Taki's. Everything was blissful until the door opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

CPOV

My mom was standing at the door, staring at us. She regained her stern expression. "Clary," she said. "Inside. Now."

She walked into the house. I turned to Jace. He kissed my forehead. "Good Luck," he murmured.

I nodded and walked in. My mom was waiting in the living room. "Clary," she started. "Are to dating that boy?"

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. My mom sighed. "Be careful. Please." she paused. "Does Jon know?"

"Yes," it was barely audible. My mom smiled. She was... happy? "What is his name?" "Jace. Jace Lightwood." I said. My mom stared at me. "Lightwood?" she asked. "I am friends with their parents, Maryse and Robert." She smiled. I did too.

I went to my room and whipped out my phone to text Jace.

_ I didn't die! My mom is actually happy!_

I only had to wait a few seconds before he replied back.

**_That is awesome!_**

_ Yeah, I know. She knows ur parents. They were friends. _

**_What's your mom's name? I'll ask them if they remember her._**

_Jocelyn Fray_. There was no reply. I assumed that he went to ask his mom.

**_My mom remembers. She was happy. They seemed to have liked each other a lot. She is inviting u all for dinner. Tomorrow at 7. Is that ok?_**

I walked down stairs. "Mom," I yelled. "The Lightwoods are inviting us for diner tomorrow at 7. Can we go?" I heard her faint reply."Sure, honey!"

_We can come. C u tomorrow. Love you._

**_ I love you too._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I am hitting a small writers block. I have the first portion of the chapter written, but I don't know what to do! recommendations a are greatly appreciated! If you could private message them to me, that would be awesome. But if you for whatever reason dont have PM, then comment. Thanks for the support! Oh, and many of you are saying that I need longer chapters. I totally agree with you, but I find it hard. I am trying though! Thanks again! **

**-rcs17**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok, I asked for some ideas, but got none. I don't know why. I managed to figure this chapter out, but I'll still need help. Thanks. **

**RCS17**

**Chapter 8 **

CPOV

I was looking at my wardrobe, only wearing a robe over my underwear. I wanted to make an impression on Jace's parents. I decided on a green dress that brought out my eyes. It was spaghetti straps and silk, stopping just overly knees. I didn't wear any makeup. I didn't have any, anyway. "Clary!" Jon yelled. "Come on!"

I flowed down the stairs, my hair flying behind me. "Ugh. Going to see her boyfriend and she's late. I'd think otherwise." I heard Jon say.

When I came into his view, he smiled. "You look great, sis."

"Thanks, Jon," I said. We went to our mom's car, where she and Luke, her fiancé, were waiting. I loved Luke. He has been my father my whole life. I couldn't wait for the wedding. We hopped in and drove to the Lightwood's. when we got there, Jon's jaw visibly dropped. I couldn't blame him. That was my reaction when I first came. My mom an Luke went ahead of Jon and myself. She was very anxious to reunite with her friends. Jon went to her left behind her and I went to the right. Together, we looked like bodyguards for out mother. My mom knocked on the door. A stern-looking woman opened the door. She looked like Isabelle, excerpt for the piercing blue eyes that resemble Alec's. Her mouth was in a stern line. But when she saw my mom, she broke out into a smile that I thought was rare. "Jocelyn!"

They embraced. Behind her, I saw Jace, Isabelle, Simon and Alec. I went directly to Jace and kissed him. "Hey!" Isabelle complained. "What about me?" Jace smirked. "You want Clary to kiss you?"

At that she just rolled her eyes. Jon came up behind me. "Hey, Jon." Alec said. "Sup, man?" Jon replied.

I looked a them. "You know each other?" Alec nodded. "Same grade." I turned back to Jace.

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered, putting his arms around me. "Sure, " I said. We could faintly hear Isabelle yelling from the kitchen, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I looked at Jace and laughed as he rolled his eyes. We turned to me and started to kiss me I the middle of the hallway. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood n my tip toes. "Jace!" A severe voice yelled,breaking our kiss. Jace sighed. "Yes, Maryse?" "Come down! I need to introduce you to Jocelyn!"

Jace kissed my forehead, said, "Go on to my room. I'll meet you there.", and walked down the stairs. I turned to the hallway. There were ten doors. I knew where Isabelle's room was; after all, I did have my torture session there. But I never had the time o explore the other rooms. Isabelle's room was the second one on the right. I opened the one closest to me. I looked inside, and instantly I knew it was Jace's parent's room. I shut the door quickly. I went to the next to Isabelle's room.

I opened it, to see a boy, no more than nine years old, sitting on his stomach, reading Naruto. I smiled and cleared my throat. The boy looked at me. He was cute. He had curious brown eyes behind his glasses and untidy black hair. I could tell that he was Isabelle, Alec, and Jace's brother. He looked like Isabelle and Alec. "Hi," I said, shyly. The boy looked puzzled. "Who are you?" I smiled. "I'm your brother's girlfriend."

The confused look was still in his face. "Which one?" _So he didn't know that Alec was gay_. I thought. But true to my word to Isabelle, I didn't tell him. "Jace."

The kid broke out into a smile. "Oh! You're Clary! The one he was talking about! I'm Max. He was right about you." I grinned. "What did he say about me?" "He said that you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen." Max said, blushing. _Awwwwww_. "Thanks." I said. "What are you reading?"

"Naruto," he said. "I like the pictures. He went back to reading. I saw that he was reading it the wrong way. "Max, you're not reading it the right way." I said, kindly. "You read it from left to right, and counterclockwise. Do you understand that?"

"Oh! Yeah! Thanks, Clary." He stood up and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him in return. I heard a chuckle by the door. I looked to see Jace staring at us. "Hey, bud," he said to Max. "I see you've met the gorgeous Clarissa Fray." I blushed.

"Yeah, Jace!" Max said. "You were right! She is pretty!" I smiled. This kid was so sweet. "And she taught me how to read Naruto. But this is book eight, so I should probably get the other seven first." I turned to Max. "I could take you to Forbidden Planet some time. I'll get you whatever comics you want." He gave me another hug. "Thanks, Clary."

"Ok, kid." Jace said. "Stop stealing my girlfriend. We have a adult 'matter' to discuss." Max nodded and let go of me. Jace took my hand and lead me to his room. "You know, I don't appreciate the fact that my nine year old brother is stealing my girlfriend. And that you're letting him."

I had to laugh. Even Jace pretending to be jealous of a little kid was funny. "Don't worry. You're the only one that has my heart."

"Good," he growled, kissing me furiously. "'Cause you're mine, now." I returned the passion. His hands reached my hips and pulled me, so I was flush against him. We were so caught up with each other, that we didn't notice that the door opened and a figure stepping into the room. "So this is the adult 'matter' you had to discuss?"

We broke apart, but Jace wrapped his arm around my waist. Max was standing at the door, with an amused look in his face. At first, I didn't know why. But then, I saw the digital camera in his hands. "Max!" I said, furiously.

He laughed and bolted down the corridor. I looked at Jace, smiled, and we both ran after him. We chased him all the way to the kitchen, where he hid behind Isabelle. I went behind her and picked Max up. I tried to find the camera, but realized he didnt have it. Alec did. He was laughing uncontrollably. I turned red. I felt Max being taken out of my grasp. "Oh, you're gonna get it, kid."

I spun around to see Jace tickling Max. I smiled. This was the older brother side of him. I now knew the overprotective, romantic, sarcastic and big brother sides of him. It made me feel proud to be dating him. I am lucky. Other girls wouldn't pay attention to who he was as a person. They wouldn't notice the loving side of him. They would just see his attractiveness. But I know the real him, and I love him.

With all my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a pretty short chapter. But I like it! In my view, this is my best chapter yet! I hope you think so too! Enjoy!**

**RCS17**

**Chapter 9**

CPOV

Dinner was full of the retellings of old stories. It turns out, that Luke was also friends of the Lightwoods. I guess that would make sense. Luke and my mom were best friends before he confessed that he loved her. Max sat in between me and Simon. At the moment, he was talking animatedly to Simon about Black Cat, one of Simon's favorite mangas. I promised him that I would take him tomorrow after school. Jace said he would come with us. He was currently zoning out of the 'nerd talk' as he put it. I wondered how he was going to survive the next day. I hadn't eaten for the past fifteen minutes, because I was talking to Max. That kid can eat fast! Or maybe it was a boy thing. Simon took over for me when he finished his food. Jace held my hand under the table. Maryse was an excellent cook! Isabelle had made a soup that was hard not to throw up. I was actually relieved at that. I was beginning to think she was flawless. It's nice to know that she had at least one very big flaw.

"Clary, Jon," my mom said. "You both have school tomorrow. We have to get home." I looked at the watch on Jace's wrist. It said 8:58. I could vaguely hear my mom telling Maryse that they should come over to our place at six next week. Jace walked me to the front door. "See you tomorrow," he said, kissing me softly. "I'll pick you up for school. I'll come around seven."

I nodded and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and drew him closer. His hair curled around my fingers, silky and fine. He deepened the kiss. This would have gone for hours, if Jon hadn't cleared his throat. He looked murderously at Jace. _Stupid overprotective big brother._

I got into the covers of my bed. The warmth blanketed me. I looked at the night table, where my phone had buzzed. I looked at the screen. It was Jace. I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Clary." I heard on the other end. It was silent. I broke the silence. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" His voice was husky, like he had just finished running. I grinned. "What do you mean?"

I heard him sigh. "I mean, look out your window." Carefully, I tiptoed out of bed. I opened my window and looked down. Jace was standing in the garden with his phone pressed to his ear. He was looking up. When he saw me, he grinned. "Smooth, Romeo," I practically laughed.

"If I'm Romeo, then you must be Juliet," he said. He ended the call and put his phone in his pocket. What he did then was unbelievable. He jumped up, grabbed the windowsill, and climbed into my room. I wrapped my arms around him. He grinned and brought my face close to his. I closed my eyes and soaked up his foreheads touched. "What are you doing here?" I said, finally.

Jace chuckled. "What? I can't see my girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes. "Not at 11 at night."

He pretended to look surprised. "Is it? Well, I've lost track of time."

I gave a mischievous smile. "You, know," I started. "It's probably too late for you to go home now." Jace grinned, catching on to what I was saying. "Why, Clary. What do you suppose we do?"

I put my finger to my lips and lead him to the bed. I got in while he stripped down to his boxers. I tried not to stare at him. I turned to the wall. A few moments later, I felt the bed move, and a warm, hard chest press up against my back. I snuggled into Jace's warmth and turned to face him. His gold eyes were filled with love. I closed my eyes and settled into the crook of his neck. I fell asleep to his rhythmic breathing.

But in the morning, I wake up to a bed with no other body but my own. But on my dresser, lies a folded piece of paper.

It says, _to my Juliet._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I actually wasn't going to update today because I have this chorus performance that requires me to be away from home for SIX FREAKING HOURS! But they are giving us free wifi access, so I can! Luckily, I brought my iPad! Not that I couldn't do it n my iPhone... But anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's... Interesting...**

**RCS17**

Chapter 10

CPOV

_To my Juliet, _

_I left you last night, sleeping peacefully. You simply looked peaceful and beautiful, I didn't want to wake you. But I will be back, at 7, like promised. I love you. Don't ever think otherwise. _

_Love, Your Romeo a.k.a Jace. P.S. I'm glad you don't drool in your sleep._

I always thought of that note, written with love. Two weeks later, and I couldn't get it out of my head. It was so sweet. Jace snuck into my room every night. The second time that he came, he actually threw pebbles at my window, just like in Romeo and Juliet. But he did throw one small rock, and it created a loud noise. That sent Jon bursting into my room. I was able to convince him hat it was a stupid bird banging into the window. Jace texted me one word.

**_ Open_**.

I went to my window and opened it. He jumped into my room like he always did. "Hey," he said.

I kissed him passionately. I was already dressed in my tank top and sleep shorts ensemble. He, as usual, stripped down to his boxers. It was really late. 1 am. We went to bed, lucky that it was a Saturday. As usual, we started kissing. But then, I yawned. He smiled and kissed my head, clearly telling me that it was time to sleep. The last thing I remembered was him saying, "I love you. Don't ever think otherwise."

When I woke, I knew that there was something wrong. Jace was still here. He was supposed to be gone. "Jace," I whispered."Wake up."

He opened his eyes sleepily. Then he opened his eyes widely, realizing that he overslept."Dammit." He said, rolling out of bed. Jace was about to step into his jeans when the door opened, revealing Jon. "Clary—"

And then he saw Jace. His face turned red. Jon stepped into the room and closed the door. "Clarissa Fray, why the hell is he here?"

I sighed. "Jon, nothing happened last night. We just slept." But he wasn't listening. He had turned to Jace. "Jace, what did you do to my sister?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "We just slept," he said, obviously. "We did not do... you know... 'it'". Jon seemed to calm down. Jace smirked. "I'm surprised it took you two whole weeks to figure it out."

That made Jon angry again. He turned to me. "_This_ has been sleeping in York bed for the past two weeks?! " he asked, incredulously.

"'_This_' happens to be the hottest thing on the planet, Jon" Jace said. "And as I said before, nothing happened." Jon rubbed his temples and walked out. Jace chuckled. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave."

He kissed me and jumped gracefully out of my window. I couldn't help but smile. I went downstairs, where surely, my overprotective big brother told my mom, and I was surely going to get 'the talk.'_ Stupid brother_.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

CPOV

Jon didn't tell mom. Or Luke. I was grateful. But Jace didn't come Sunday night. He picked me up for school on Monday. He was outside my house promptly at 7. "Hey," he said, kissing me.

I pulled back. "Hi. What happened last night?" Jace looked at me. "I thought Jon would tell your mom and she would be waiting at your window with a shot rifle in hand."

I rolled my eyes. "No, Jon did not tell mom. I am really thankful for that, though. Can you come tonight though?" Jace smiled. "Of course. I'll come whenever you need me." I looked down.

"I'll always need you." He kissed my forehead. "As I'll need you."

* * *

We walked hand in hand to first period. We made it just in time. Literally 30 seconds after we walked in, the bell rang. Ms. Goldine stepped to the front of the class and instantly, it got silent. "Class," she started. "We have a new student. Would you please welcome to the class, Sebastian Morgenstern."

Everyone looked at the dark-haired boy in the front of the class and murmured their hellos. But I stayed frozen in my seat. _Morgenstern_. That was my real father's last name. I never knew him, but Jon did. Our father would whip him if he got out of line. He wasn't the best father. We left when I was two, so I didn't remember him. But I have seen high school pictures of him. He was quite handsome. His coloring was quite like Jon's, with the white-blond hair and pitch black eyes.

This boy, Sebastian, looked familiar. The sharp cheekbones, soft lips, curved eyebrows. He looked like Jon but only with dark, black hair. His black eyes scanned the room until his eyes rested on me. Something flashed in his eyes. Familiarity. He knew me. Somehow.

"Clary." My boyfriend's voice shook me out of my thoughts. "Jace, who does Sebastian look like?" I could see Jace's eyes visibly focus on the boy that was trying to find a seat. His eyes grew wide. "Jon," he whispered.

I nodded. "Morgenstern. That was my Dad's last name." Jace's eyes widened. "Could he be a long lost relative? Possibly your brother?"

I shrugged. My father was dead. That's what I had been told. That's why I've lived with myself. I thought he had died in a car crash. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I was feeling sick. I went to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet stall floor.

That Sebastian knew me. I needed to find out why and how. There was a big possibility that he was either my half brother or brother. But he knew me. That meant that he would be my mother's child. There were three people that could answer that. Jon was in class and Luke was at work. That left only one person.

My mother.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hey. I know it's been a really long time. I have been busy. But m sorry for not updating sooner I you ppl enjoy the chapter! I am proud of it. Keep the reviews coming! **

**RCS17**

**Chapter 12**

CPOV

She was in her art studio when I got home. I didn't bother closing the door gently. I could hear the door of her studio creak open. "Clary?" she asked, clearly surprised. "What happened? Why are you not at school? Are you okay? Is Jon okay? Did Jace hurt you? Because if he did I'm going to..."

"Mom!" I shouted. "You're almost as bad as Jon! No, Jace did not hurt me, nor will he ever." She visibly relaxed. "Ok, Clary," she said. "What is it?"

"Mom, there is a new boy in our class. He looks like Jon, except he has black hair. And his last name is Morgenstern. Care to explain?" My mom tensed. She was hiding something. She sighed. "Okay, it's time we talked."

She lead me to the living room. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her finger tips. A minute passed. Finally, she looked at me. "Clary, you know how we left your father when we were two. How how he used to whip Jon. But you don't know that Jon has a twin. Named Sebastian. Your father favored him. Maybe it was because Jon looked too much like himself. Some people are like that. But Sebastian was never whipped. He was your father's angel. Jonathan was his demon. I don't know why. Jon was so basically good, whereas Sebastian would cause mischief. But I couldn't bear to see Jon being hurt. Your father started whipping him at age two. The same age you were. You always took after Jonathan in every way. I knew you were next. Your father also banned me from seeing Luke, my best friend. He was convinced that Luke was trying to take me away from him. I wish he had."

My mom took a deep breath and continued. "I knew we had to leave. I managed to contact Luke, and he said he would get us out. But we couldn't take all three of you. We had to leave Sebastian. He was your father's favorite. He would not have been hurt. We escaped the countryside in New Jersey where we lived and into New York. You know the rest from there." I looked up from the ground. My mother, usually so strong, was shaking. She looked at me with intensity, her green eyes blazing. I couldn't look at her anymore. "You abandoned your son. He must feel betrayed."

"Please believe me. I had no choice." she said, silently begging me to understand. "Does Jon know of Sebastian? Why we had to leave?"

My mom nodded. "Yes. He was too old to forget. He didn't want to tell you. But on to more pressing matters. If Sebastian knows you are at his school, we are not very safe. Your father is a persistent man. He will not give up." She walked to the phone. "Hello?" she said. "Hi. My name is Jocelyn Fray. Yes, I would like my son, Jonathan to be dismissed." She looked at me. "And also Jonathan, Isabelle, and Alec Lightwood and Simon Lewis. Tell them to come to my house. Right, thank you." She ended the call and dialed another number. "Hello, Luke? We have a problem. Yeah, call Maryse over. I don't care. Close the store. Bye." When the phone hit the cradle, the door burst open, bringing Jon, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Simon into view. Jace went straight for me, hugging me to him and kissing me fiercely.

"Clary, what happened? You just ran out of English!" Jace asked, concerned. Isabelle pushed Jace out of the way and studied me. "She's pale."

I looked over Isabelle's shoulder and looked at Jon. He was still oblivious to what was happening. "Clare-bear, are you alright?" he asked.

I laughed coldly. "Stupid question, _Jonathan_." He visibly flinched. I never called him by his full name unless I was really mad. The last time this happened, he had a broken wrist. Jace wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "Clary is this about—"

I clapped a hand over his mouth and glared at him. Then I looked at Jon. If looks could kill, he'd be dead now. I heard Luke and Maryse come in, but they didn't try talking. I guess they saw the scene before them and stayed quiet. My mom put a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Your father's back." Jon paled.

His pale skin was even paler. "H-how do you know?" My mom looked straight at me. "There was a new boy in my English class, Jonathan. His name is Sebastian. Sebastian Morgenstern."

He swallowed and suddenly found the floor very interesting. I tried to break out from Jace's grasp, but he held me back. "No, Clary! Stop." I stopped resisting.

I looked at my brother. The one who defended me when was bullied when I was little. The one who would let me crawl into bed with him during a storm. The one who threatened to beat up Jace if he hurt me. The one who supposedly told me everything. But he told me nothing. Luke spoke up. "Do you think he knows where we live?"

My mother stared at him. "If he doesn't know now, he will. Sebastian may not have recognized Clary, though." Jace looked at me. "He did. He recognized her. I could see it in his expression. Maybe he knew she was your child since she resembles you."

"Which means we don't have much time." Only then did I realize that Simon, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec didn't have a part in this. "Mom, what are they doing here?" I asked, gesturing at them.

My mom looked at her friend. "I thought they could help." she replied. "Besides, if Sebastian saw the two of you together, Valentine could use them to get to us. Sebastian would find out that you and Simon are very close. I can't let them get hurt. They'd be in danger too. I am sorry about that." Maryse shook her head. "Your husband was my friend. I'm sorry for associating myself with him. Now, what should we do?"

"We run." Seven heads turned to Alec. "Go somewhere that he won't be able to track us." Luke smiled. "That seems obvious, but where would we go?"

Maryse stared straight at my mom. "Florida. Valentine hated it. He would never go there." Mom nodded. "We'll head to Orlando in seven hours."

All the teenager's eyes widened. "Seven hours?" Isabelle asked, incredulously. "I won't have enough time to pack!"

"Only the essentials, Isabelle," her mother said. Isabelle promptly marched out the house, calling Simon after her. I heard Simon's old car start up and drive away. Jace kissed me and gestured for Alec to follow him. The door shut. I went upstairs to my room and locked the door. There were sketchbooks and art supplies, clothes all over he floor, Jace's note, pictures of me with Jace, Simon, and Jon. I looked at my room. One thought ran through my mind. _How am I going to pack?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! It's been a really long time. Sorry. I had to take care of a constantly hyper five year until Monday. Then I was drowned in Homework. Here oils the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

CPOV

I was still mad at Jon, but I wasn't that angry with Mom, which doesn't make sense. But I started packing my essentials. My jeans and T-shirts, a couple of dresses, socks, underwear(of course). Then I moved on to my non clothing items. I packed my sketchbooks, all five of them. My Prismacolor colored pencils, my pastels, my paint brushes. When the art supplies were done, I moved onto my pictures.

That was the hardest for me. I ended up taking a picture of me with Jon when I was four, a picture of me with Jace, a picture of me with Simon, one of me drawing that Jon took. I paused at one picture with a smile on my face. One of my mom, Luke and Jon that I took last Thanksgiving.

Flashback:

_"Come on, Jon. Carve the turkey already." My fifteen-year-old self complained. My older brother, seventeen at the time, glared at me. "Quiet, Clare-bear." He started cutting into the perfectly broiled turkey. I was holding the camera, taking pictures of him cutting our turkey. Mom was holding the video camera, and Luke was putting his hands on Jon's shoulder. Jon accidentally pushed the knife too far out wards. The turkey flew through the air and hit me on the face. Luke and mom started laughing hysterically while Jon turned red. I split the turkey into three parts and threw it at each of them, hitting them square in the face. It turned into an all-out food fight. I got one really good picture of Jon with pie on his face, Mom with mashed potatoes in her hair, and Luke throwing vegetables. The cranberry jelly got involved. And let's just say that the stain is still on the wall to remind us of the best Thanksgiving ever_.

I packed that picture, not wanting to let that go. But it seems I have to let everything go. I have to leave this house and never return. I would miss everything. The view from my room overlooking the East River, the smell of strawberries that lingered in the room, even the cranberry stain. I finished packing all of my stuff in two suit cases. How that all fit, I'm not even sure. I brought all of my bags downstairs and put it with the others. I was the last one to finish packing. Jace, Alec, Maryse, Mom, Izzy, Luke, Max, and Simon were sitting on the couch with someone familiar. Aline.

"Hey, Aline," I said. "What're you doing here?" Maryse stood up. "She is a friend of ours," she explained. "She could potentially be in danger."

I nodded. Usually, I would care if she was here because she was nice. But she her closeness to Jace was making me uncomfortable. Jace stood up and made his way to me. He kissed me, not caring that everyone was watching. Someone cleared their throat. Aline walked towards us. Jace pulled back, but kept an arm around my waist. "Hey, Clary," Aline said. "I don't think I've ever formally introduced myself, even though you already know me, so I'll do it now. Hi, I'm Aline. I'm almost seventeen. My mother is Chinese and my father is American. I like books, good music and art, and shopping, but not with Izzy." Isabelle scowled. Aline rolled her eyes and continued. "I've known the Lightwoods my whole life. My mom and dad are divorced, but keep on good terms. I live with my mom, but she is always away, so I'll move in with the Lightwoods in Florida. I think you are actually a really good person."

I smiled. She was really sweet. "Thanks. Oh, I'm Clary. You know that."

She cocked her head elegantly. "I do." She went to sit down. I suddenly felt thirsty, so I went to the kitchen in search of juice, but I found that the fridge had been cleaned out. Of course. I settled on some water. I had just turned on the tap when I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I rolled my eyes and turned around in Jace's arms. I stared into his worried, gold eyes and wrapped my arm around his neck. "Someone is interested in you," I said, referring to Aline.

Jace smirked. "Jealous?"

"You wish, Lightwood." He cupped my face gently. "She's lesbian, anyway. She is not after me. We already tried about a year ago. It didn't work out." I nodded. "What time is the flight?"

"Three o'clock," he replied. I glanced at the kitchen clock, but it wasn't in the usual spot above the door. "Why is my mom taking everything?"

"We have to make sure that your father thinks that you've never been here. It probably won't work, though. But it is 12:32 now." I stared wide-eyed at him. "We have to leave soon!"

Jace chuckled. "Yeah. But did you pack everything?"

"Yes," I replied. "Good. Izzy took half an hour arguing with our mom. She wanted to bring five big bags on the plane. Maryse yelled at her until she narrowed it down to one big bag and one small bag." I chuckled. That was Izzy. Always trying to get her way. I smiled and motioned Jace back to where everyone was sitting, and talking about our escape.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know, it's been way too long. Im so sorry! I guess I got really lazy. But here it is. It will lead into...an interesting twist. This explains some future stuff. **

Chapter 15

CPOV

I sat is the comfortable first-class seat, my hand in Jace's. It was only seven, but darkness blanketed the airport. The only illumination was the light in the building and the lights on the runway. I couldn't keep my eyes off of the city. My home. It was beautiful. The lights, twinkling in the dark. The many memories. Maryse had gotten us multiple flights. Just in case Valentine was following us, we needed to make sure we had a long route. Believe me, it was a long route. We were to take a flight to London, where we had to stay for two days. Then, to the south of France, where we needed to stay for four days, then to Washington D.C, where we had to stay for one day, and then Orlando. I was going to miss New York, but at the moment, I was at ease.

I had never flown first class before, and I was excited. We were on the upper deck of There was a personal T.V. for each person. Jace was currently watching some rated R movie, but mine just had the British Airways logo on it. I distantly heard the pilot say to fasten seat belts and turn off the TVs. Jace took his headphones off. "Are you going to miss it?"

I nodded. "What about you?" I asked. "Did you always live here?" His eyes darkened. "Sorry, if it's personal. I shouldn't have asked." I looked out the window, but Jace's hand left mine to turn my face to his. He cast his eyes downward and sighed. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father— my father was an okay man. He did hit me when I didn't do what I was told. But he was my only friend, really. I was never let out of the house. Every day, I was drilled into studies. Latin, Spanish, Fench, Italian, Romanian... even Ancient Greek. I was fond of him. Very much. He taught me the phrase, 'to love it is to destroy.' I always followed that. But when I was ten, men came to our house. That was weird, considering no one ever came. My father told me to hide, so I hid underneath the stairs. Then the men came into the house. They killed my father. And I watched him die." Jace fell silent. Then he looked up. "Robert and Maryse were friends of my father, but I had never met them. But they took me in, because I was Michael Wayland's son, Jonathan Christopher. I changed my name to Lightwood. I never did like Wayland and I didn't want to remember my father."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. The plane taxied. Usually, Jocelyn would hold her hand at taxi when she was little. So it felt reassuring to have Jace's hand in hers.

* * *

Jace fell asleep. His head fell towards me. Shaggy gold hair fell into his closed eyes and he breathed evenly. I stared at him. Jace's father was killed. I can't help but feel terrible for him. "Jace, I'll protect you," I whispered to his unconscious form. "I'll do anything to fix you. I love you."

And I closed my eyes on the quiet plane. Max and Alec's sleeping forms in front of me, Simon playing video games while Isabelle rests, Luke reading and my mom drawing, Maryse sipping wine and Aline writing, Jon watching a movie. I closed my eyes on the rare peace in my life.


End file.
